Scent of old books and something else tantalising
by emjrabbitwolf
Summary: When Severus Snape notices a new scent amount the throngs of students the year Umbridge joins the staff, he doesn't realise how much it will effect him or the coming conflict. Starts beginning of Fifth year in 1995 and progresses through beyond the books. EWE. Partly canon compliant, partly AU. Omegaverse
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes**

My first time writing both ABO or Harry Potter, though I've written adult themes previously.

Cross posted on AO 3 with same user name.

If you notice any errors, have constructive comments or critiques, please let me know so I can either fix things or respond as appropriate.

This starts from 5th year in 1995 and carries on through till after the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998.

I will be sticking fairly close to canon in many areas, but some occurrences will obviously be a deviation. As such there's a EWE and AU warning.

The setting is an Omegaverse variant AU. My version will be explained as the story progresses.

There are multiple characters who will feature in the story, some with bigger roles than others.

Please note that in the books there can be a dozen chapters dealing with just one week, then whole chunks of time are only touched on. There's likely to be elements of that in my writing.

Hopefully I can continue this work on an off but it won't have a scheduled update period.

Now, without further ado, here's chapter 1, enter our wonderfully dark Potions Master, Severus Snape.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Severus Snape sat watching the Great Hall, dark eyes flashing across the few hundred students attending Hogwarts. It took a great deal,of focus and strong Occulumany shields to block,out the mass of stimulation his brain was assaulted with. So many youngsters crowded into one room, forced to sit through the Sorting of new students, the various announcements then the many coursed feast, was enough to try his patience, which as an Alpha was already low.

Beside him, glad in a horrid array of pink Dolores Umbitch, no Umbridge sat. A beta, yet she wore perfume as if she'd been bathing in it. A number of other betas around the Hall we're struggling with the overpowering smell, let alone those of Alpha or Omega designations.

Albus was droning in about something, when Dolores interrupted him and started prattling away. Tuning out her words he allowed his eyes to rove across the assembled students, taking in the new faces, the odd polite incline of the head to one of his Snakes, a sneer when he spotted the boy who was both a thorn in his side and a painful reminder of his youth.

Turning his head away from the Gryffindor table he paused and looked back. Something was different. There was a scent coming from the table, almost familiar, yet new and slightly enticing. His more feral brain prickled with recognition supply hints of memories from where he'd smelt it before.

The first time he caught the scent, it was the day he visited Poppy in the Hospital Wing to check the De-Petrification potion had worked. Of course it had. The little know-it-all was awake with a potions book in hand. Sneaking a peak, he rolled his eyes. Of course, she was reading about the potion that cured her.

As he walked away, the faintest touch of something drifted passed his nose and activated part of his brain often suppressed. The infirmary always carried many scents, medicinal potions, students who'd come in, blood and Poppy's unique soothing but motherly Omega scent.

He shook his head before walking back to discuss the medicinal potion restock with Poppy.

The second time was also the night he faced the wolf a second time.

Snape stood, arms spread, attempting to shield the three young teens behind him. Remus Lupin, the only one of the Marauders to present as an Alpha, now stood in his were form. It made sense Remus couldn't stand his sire Greyback, they were both alphas by designation, and Moony was nit a wolf that backed down for others.

When Hermione spoke just after Lupin changed, he'd paused, head cocked to observe her, before snarling, not at them, but the scent of another Alpha, eyes narrowing upon Severus.

There'd been a spike of scent just briefly whilst Lupin and Black struggled before the werewolf took off after hearing a howl from within the Forbidden Forest.

Again it had been fleeting but caused his Aloha instincts to perk up.

The third time he caught the scent was after the Yule Ball the year of the TriWizards Tournament, or as he preferred the year his life went all to fuck, again.

It was late in the evening, not yet curfew for those present at the Ball, but fast approaching. To avoid the throng of sweating teens, with their cloying sexually charged hormone induced scents, Snape has taken to patrolling the halls. The corridors were cooler, air flowing freely dispersing the intense scents. His feet were silent as he swept about, looking fir younger students attempting to sneak down, or the older ones that gave in to their hormones in dark alcoves. He'd found four couples and one triple so far. The couples were all given detention and docked points. The triple had been one of his Snakes with two visiting students. All three had received a tongue lashing and told not to get caught again.

The faintest trace of the scent that made his Alpha itch to be free, drifted towards him as he turned down another corridor. The sound of soft sobs and Draco's drawl reached him.

"Why aren't you in there with Krum Granger?"

"What do you care Malfoy?"

"I don't. Just seems strange that the girl who somehow caught the attention of a professional quidditch player, would be sat crying due to the words from a jealous weasel. Just proves you don't deserve to be here if you can't handle that, mudblood."

There was a scuff of shoes and steps retreating away. A few moments passed, in which Severus just stood listening. The sobs slowly stopped then there was the swish of fabric, as though someone was standing up in robes.

"Thank you Draco. You're right." The words were barely a whisper, spoken into the empty halls, before he heard the soft click of heeled shoes climbing towards Gryffindor Tower.

Umbridge returning to her seat and Dumbledore commencing the feast drew him from his memories. A frown formed as he looked again at Minerva's cubs. Trying to inhale discreetly, he couldn't confirm if the enticing scent was coming from them, or was something else. It was gone once again.

Severus Snape had enough to deal with this year thank you very much. With a disgruntled sneer he shook his head sharply before stabbing at his food. The sooner he ate, the sooner he could retreat to his private chambers and escape the odours in the hall, especially Umbitch's perfume!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes**

Another viewpoint of the Welcoming Feast.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Hermione took her place at the Gryffindor table sliding in between Harry and Ron, as Neville took the one opposite. Ginny settled in beside Harry, though turned her attention towards her own friends.

Sighing briefly she looked around the Great Hall. Every year she returned to this place of magic it made her smile, but this year it was tainted. Harry was trying his best, but sat side by side, his scent smelt of anger just as it had the last month.

Shaking away the melancholy, she turned towards the staff table, along the way her eyes caught thar of Fred Weasley. The older boy paused in his conversation to meet her gaze. He'd obviously been mid sentence as suddenly George roughly elbowed him in the ribs. Several other seventh year boys chuckled at the twins' antics cocking heads her way suggestively.

Resolutely keeping her focus upon the top table Hermione tried to tamp down the heat she felt colouring her cheeks. Seemed a trip to see Madam Pomfrey would be required soon. She'd need to see the matron for a batch of potions before her birthday. Another thing to add to her ever growing list of tasks, but it was important.

The summer hadn't been as bad, at least the first half when she'd returned to her parents. Their fairly large muggle home sat within a fairly suburban estate, with soundproof walls plus a garden front and back with high fences and electronic gates. It was as secure a location as she could hope to hide away. The entire attic was her room, bed pushed into a corner, desk under the circular eave window and bookcases on every wall. No home hadn't been the problem. The scents of her parents and housekeeper were familiar, safe, warm. Those of 12 Grimmauld Place however were in stark contrast.

Previous summers the Burrow had felt inviting, even with the scent of Alpha in the house, Molly kept the windows open to blow it out. Whereas Grimmauld was dark and smelt musty. The close quarters and constant stream of people coming and going had left her on edge. Much of the summer she spent it hiding in the library, the old leather bound tomes better company than her friends.

The events of Voldemort's return had effected Harry hard. His alpha hormones were all over, sending him into dark moods, anger or lust. Being returned to his aunt's, then the hearing at the Ministry following the dementors hadn't helped.

Then again, nor was having Sirius venting his own frustrations and mood swings. Though Harry's godfather, the pair still knew little of each other. They spent time at the top of the house with Buckbeak, discussing Harry's parents. Ron joined them often, the twins less so, listening in to recounting of the various misdeeds the Marauders accomplished. These hours brought laughter, but also pain after.

After one such session Harry had come to her in the library. Raising an arm, she offered him a place beside her. Sliding into the old leather couch the teens had sat in the quiet, a slow breaths, the crackling fire and the turn of pages being the only noises for some time. She'd been so distracted in her book, she'd not noticed the change in Harry. His nose brushed against her neck, ahis arms around he waist pulling her closer. Only when he'd growled and nipped at her had her focus snapped.

The boy she called brother was looking at her with lust darkened green eyes, that roved her form appreciatively. Freezing she stared unsure in that moment, what to do.

The library door banging open, broke Harry's gaze, the teen turning sharp eyes to Remus who stood there. Seeing her chance, Hermione leapt up, book in hand and scurried over.

"Molly says dinners ready," the werewolf stated, angling his body to let her past, yet his eyes stayed focused on Harry. Squeezing past she'd fled to the basement kitchen. The large table already packed with Weasley children and Order members. Harry and Remus didn't come down for another ten minutes, though when Harry took the space beside her, he apologised quietly. After that Hermione never spent time alone with him in a closed room, just in case.

Yet Harry hadn't been the only boy to notice her that summer. She still wrote to Krum, but they were friends, nothing more. He'd met a lovely companion after his return to Bulgaria and Hermione was thrilled for him.

No, it was Fred who started to check on her, draw her in to long talks about spells and potions. The twins were very intelligent, frighteningly so, but just tended towards mischief not grades. She witnessed some of her theories and idea come to life in new novelty items George and Fred created. She was even given a short contract to sign, so that a percentage of royalties from such items would go to her vault.

He'd also demonstrated Apparition. She was still another 18 months from getting her own licence, but knowing the theory was useful. The short side along trips from the library to kitchen were also appreciated.

A simpering female voice from the staff table drew her from her thoughts. Blinking rapidly she observed the pink monstrosity before her. Calling the woman toad like was an affront to all amphibians, but she was not a pretty sight.

Listening to the words, she quickly realised their newest DADA teacher would NOT be a good one as she'd hoped. No this toad-woman was a Ministerial flunky through and through, here to discredit Harry's claims and monitor the school.

Rolling her eyes she turned away, looking down at her plate awaiting the food appearing. In doing so she didn't notice the many pairs of eyes that watched her than evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes**

First Potions Class of the year.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Severus Snape prided himself upon his sense of smell, he could hardly be a Potions Master without a skilled olfactory ability. He knew each and every presented student by their scent, yet once again he caught a hint of the tantalising new one each time he tended meals in the Great Hall. Perhaps a student presented over the summer he thought, he'd discover who soon enough.

It wasn't the only new scent to hit him that week. The first potions class with Gryffindor and Slytherin added more, one that brought a growl from his throat, Alpha. At fifteen, whoever it was they'd presented sooner than most of their year group.

After snarling at the class to begin, he stalked among the desks, checking each student's scent as he criticised their potions.

A derisive sneer formed as he passed Potter. Of fucking course. The bastarding son of his tormentor James-I-did-nothing-professor-Potter and his beloved Lily, the Boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-his-arse would be an Alpha.

Inside he gave a bitter laugh. Harry Potter, Alpha. The one thing James Potter and Sirius Black couldn't be or get over. Both with such cocksure natures, they were horrified to learn they were truly only Betas. Their bullying had been cruel when they found he was an early presenting Alpha, but after their Beta statuses were confirmed, they engaged in even worse acts of cruelty and violence.

His Lily had been a Beta too, yet he'd still hoped perhaps they could work. Alpha/Beta pairings weren't that uncommon. Omegas made up such a small part of the population afterall.

Potter wasn't the only Alpha in that class. His godson, Draco was. Presenting fully upon his fourteenth birthday. Every male born a Malfoy was an Alpha Lucius informed him. Every, single, one. There was old magic at play to ensure it. A ritual cast by an ancestor centuries ago. Something dark, very dark. The sort of magic banned globally now. It needed but a small reenforcement every new generation, but nowhere near as grim as sacrificing a hundred newborn Alphas. The boy had been on suppressors and scent blockersa since. He still had the attitude, but it kept the more aggressive tendencies subdued.

The animosity between Malfoy and Potter made more sense now. Both strong willed Alphas, their natures already clashing before full Presentation.

Turning to look at Longbottom and Granger, who was whispering aid to her bench mate, he stopped dead. The girl had just brushed her thick bushy hair behind an ear, fingers grazing a scent gland.

Across the room a clatter was heard as Draco dropped his knife, jerking his head up, trying to locate the scent's source. Whereas behind him a low, barely audible growl sounded from Potter and surprisingly Longbottom as well.

Oh this was going to be a fucking fantastic year. These three, no four, in one class and Umbridge fussing around. He'd rather endure the Crucius curse than this.

"Mr Malfoy, be more careful with your tools. Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom, ten points from Gryffindor for inappropriate behaviour in the classroom. And Miss Granger, ten point from Gryffindor for helping Longbottom with an in-di-vi-du-al project."

Striding back to the front of the class, he sat behind his desk and began to grade assignments. The dark curtain of his hair hid his face whilst the desk hid his body.

Watching carefully from under dark lashes he observed the Granger girl, her cheeks held a touch of pink to them, her brown eyes kind as she faintly shook her head when Longbottom's placed a questioning hand in her arm.

Across the room he saw Draco sneer, roughly ripping his ingredients apart in his hands. Potter cast glares at Malfoy and Longbottom before turning vivid green eyes to the front. With narrowed eyes and a heavy scowl the boy turned back to his potion.

That prickling sensation within his skull was coming back, stronger this time. Granger. Granger was the source of the new tantalising scent, one having rather pronounced effects upon his body. Glad the solid desk acted as a shield, Severus threw up his mental shields harder. He was not about to be controlled by his biology. Not now. It was too bloody dangerous. He was not a lecherous teacher, chasing his students either.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes**

Enter the Slytherin Prince himself, one Draco Malfoy

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Since stepping onto platform 9 3/4 at the end of June Draco Malfoy had been a bundle of tension. This year things would start changing. This year the Dark Lord had, despite Ministry protests, returned. As such changes to magical Britain were going to come about. The old ways were being forced out, traditions abandoned, muggleb... no mudbloods and half breeds appearing in higher numbers. There was conflict at every level of magical society as the old ways and new ideas fought to exist.

The summer had been freeing for the young man. He could come off his potions, feeling like as a true Alpha for a few short weeks. He'd begun receiving additional instruction above and beyond that of his peers.

His father and Severus drilled him in extra potions and duelling practice. His mother started him on the meditation and self control techniques he'd need to be a potion free Alpha.

The return to Hogwarts had been bittersweet. The reinstatement of his potion requirements, even at lower doses was frustrating. However his father had taken him aside for a somewhat embarrassing and frank discussion. He was a young Alpha, forced to live over 35 weeks a year in close confines with approximately . A regular beta teen would suffer hormone induced sexual frustrations in such conditions, it was worse for an alpha.

After a long mostly one sided conversation regarding his responsibilities, safe sex advice and having to take a long lasting sterility potion, Lucius had informed his son to engage in, experiment and enjoy a healthy sex life in the coming year. No claim bites, no bastards (which the sterility potion prevented) and no proposals were the only things denied him. Even the bedding of a mudblood was allowed, as long as they were either Omega, over 15, magically powerful and had potential for use, ideally all the aforementioned.

This had brought an amused smirk to the younger Malfoy's face, one mirrored by his father who inclined his head briefly before leaving his son to finish packing.

Whilst journeying to Hogwarts he'd done his best to appear aloof, above everyone else, in the know. For the most part he was. His father didn't shield him from the harsh reality facing the wizarding world, nor the expectations placed upon him. A Malfoy must always be the best, demand the best and always have the best.

The carriage confines meant scents accumulated and assaulted his senses. The lower potions dose let more of his Alpha traits through, and the bombardment of so many bodies was almost overwhelming.

Pansy tried pressing up against him in their compartment, but he'd pulled away and bitten her head off. Her expensive perfumes made his eyes water, so he'd stormed off to grab fresher air by hanging out an open window.

A small warm body had ploughed into his back, followed by a sharp eek noise and the smell of old books. Turning he'd found Hermione planted upon her arse on the floor with a red faced Ron Weasley behind her.

Ignoring the Weasel, the blond had reached out and hauled the much smaller girl up by a wrist. "Anyone would think with your brains you'd be able to notice when you walk into your betters," he said sneering slightly.

"Oi! Fuck off ferret!" Ron said, though he was unable to get past.

"I wasn't talking to you, you red headed scarecrow," the blond quipped, cocking an eyebrow at Granger.

"Urm... could I, we, please pass Malfoy? We need to reach the Prefects meeting."

Large whiskey coloured doe eyes regarded him, before twisting her wrist from his grasp.

"You I understand, but Weasel? How'd you manage that?" Turning and striding down to the compartment with his friends Draco opened the door and called inside. "Pans, Prefects meeting. Let's go."

Allowing the female Slytherin to proceed him down the carriage, Draco turned and followed along, a smirk fixed upon his face as he listened the Granger dealing with a spluttering Weasel.

The first few days back hadn't been the usual relatively easy classes, as everyone settled into their new classes. No, there'd been assigned reading and lengthy essays set for each class, every day. The workload for their OWL year was going to be nightmarish.

The Ministry appointed DADA teacher was a simpering bitch, but she knew to leave the Slytherins alone. She'd been a snake afterall, understanding those with more power and how to choose battles was a skill all learnt in that house.

Being back in class gave him change to provoke Scarhead and Weasel. The redhead had barely a scent about him unlike his siblings, but Potter, his musky scent provoked the primitive part of his brain. Alpha. Challenger. Dominate. The thoughts wove around his subconscious every time they shared space, even in the Great Hall with numerous other Alphas present. Something existed in both boys, the need to out do each other, to provoke a response. It was so easy to do.

However much fun taunting the two dunderheads was, he couldn't be completely cruel to Granger. Even his insults were backhanded compliments. Seeing the girl look confused, grow irate or blush whilst trying to ignore him was a new game to play.

In the first Gryffindor/Slytherin Potions class there'd been a moment when things shifted for him. The scent of old books had suddenly filled the air, but along wide it was something else. It almost reminded him of home, the herb beds in the manor gardens, comfort. Rather than finding it relaxing he'd frozen in place, head whipping up to locate the source.

Soft brown eyes focused upon him for a fleeting second before twin growls had echoed from the little lions. Potter he expected, but Longbottom? There must have been a mistake with his hearing.

At his godfather's words, he'd refocused on his task, the ingredients for his potion being handled rather roughly as he tamped down his instincts. He wanted to snarl back at Longbottom, then provoke Potter, showing he was the better wizard of the three. Instead he settled on chilling grey eyed sneers at the other two young Alphas. He wasn't stupid. Challenging Severus Snape, especially in his own classroom was not a good move, however unlikely retaliation was.

At the back of his mind he felt a purr. Granger. Hermione. She WAS an omega. He'd suspected as much, but now it was confirmed. Unclaimed and from the clarity of her scent, still untouched by another. What had happened with Krum?

He suddenly wanted to laugh aloud. Potter and Longbottom wanted a chance at her did they? Oh he'd give them a fight for it. Even if he weren't to bed the girl, throwing confusion into the Lions den appealed greatly.

This school year was starting off very well indeed.

* * *

 **End Notes**

Thank you to those who comment/follow this. It makes my day to know I'm not screwing up too much!

Hopefully the multiple characters features will all be heard at some point and you don't find it confusing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes**

A discussion with the Headmaster

Very short chapter this.

The chapters will vary wildly in length so you're aware for future.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Albus?" Severus called out walking into the Headmaster's office, "We need to talk."

"Lemon Sherbet?" the older wizard offered as his spy collapsed into a chair.

"Since when?" The Potion Master griped ignoring the offered sweet.

"Since when what my boy?"

"How long have Mr Potter and Miss Granger been Presented?"

"Ah." The headmaster paused, summoning his tea service. "Mr Potter suffered a stress induced Presentation in his first year. After the encounter with Quirrell. Poppy gave him a long lasting suppressant before he left for the summer. For Miss Granger it was the start of second year. She was already on suppressants before returning to school."

"At thirteen! You're telling me a thirteen year old muggle born presented that young?"

"Younger. The events of first year, plus some family troubles that summer led to a prolonged partial presentation. It finalised upon her thirteenth birthday."

"Well that accounts for Draco's interest in the girl."

"You sure it's not her intelligence, sharp wit, caring nature and solid right hook?"

Severus gave a small smirk over his teacup, "Perhaps."

"He wouldn't be the first to take an interest in a muggleborn."

"No. He wouldn't," Snape responded looking down. "It's going to be a problem this year."

The headmaster gave him a questioning look.

"Whatever the two young lions are on isn't enough. Miss Granger's scent is breaking through, enough that Draco noticed in class, which caused Potter to growl."

"Yes that could be an issue. Harry and Miss Granger have a bond akin to family. They see each other as siblings and Harry is very protective as such. Perhaps you'd be so kind to brew some long lasting, extra strength suppressant potions? Maybe some scent blocking salves too?"

"They're most effective on those still Presenting, I'll prepare some of the mature versions as well. It wouldn't be wise if a portion of the sixth and seventh years go crazy with lust."

Albus nodded. This was indeed a very dangerous year for any student Presenting, let alone any serving the Light. Dolores wandering the halls could also make matters more difficult.

"Oh, Longbottom might need a dose as well," Severus said taking an idle sip from his tea.

Seeing Dumbledore's white bushy brows shoot up almost made him chuckle.

"Before you ask, Alpha. He also came to Miss Granger's rescue," he drawled out the word with a heavy dose of sarcasm, "in my class when Draco noticed her scent."

Giving a slight chuckle and nod Albus addressed his Potion Master, "Very well. I'll inform Poppy to dispense suppressants and salves to those students already presented. It might be prudent to do a screening of all fifth through seventh years to be sure and have everyone's medical files updated."

Severus nodded and drained his tea."

"Will you need any help brewing?"

"An accurate number of presented or soon to present Alpha and Omega students would help to gauge the quantity to brew. As will access to Pomoda's greenhouse and stores for supplies. I'll brew double our expected requirements, as I might be too busy to keep brewing throughout the year."

"Very good. I'll ensure you've access to everything you need. The school funds will cover any ingredients we don't have to hand."

Standing, Severus placed his cup upon the desk. "I'll see you in the Great Hall for dinner then Headmaster."

After the younger wizard had left Dumbledore massaged his temples, a headache already forming. "This is going to be an interesting year isn't it Fawkes?"

The phoenix reached over and nuzzled the older wizard offering a low trill.

"Oh course old friend. Dangerous too."


End file.
